Conociéndose
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Ser Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nunca ha sido fácil. Su último año en Hogwarts lo espera. Quizás con él, su última oportunidad en hablarle, en conocerla. Pero su orgullo y su inseguridad le juegan en contra. Quizás deba ser ella quien dé el primer paso. Aunque nunca podría ser fácil para un Malfoy y una Weasley-Granger/Scorose/


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás mío.

Sé que el summary es pésimo.

* * *

Otro primero de septiembre te toma desprevenido. Odias esta fecha, es volver a donde _odias_. Tu madre siempre se lo te presento como un lugar cálido y amistoso. Para ti no lo es.

La demás casas odian la tuya, y la mitad de Slytherin te odia por ser un Malfoy. Hogwarts nunca fue fácil, no al menos para ti.

Tu madre sabe que odias estar haciendo tiempo de más fuera del tren, y sin embargo, esta parada a tu lado sonriendo viendo el movimiento de gente. Otra cosa que _odias._

Entonces la ves. Espléndida. Reluciente. Abrazando a su padre como la cría de once años que _no_ es y su madre, la bruja más respetada del Mundo Mágico, mirando conmovida la escena.

 _La odias_ , porque representa todo lo que no eres; ella vive en una fantasía rosa, donde el mundo la adora y la aclama, Hogwarts es suyo, todos la respetan solo por ser quien es. En cambio a ti, te odian por lo mismo. Jodido mundo injusto.

Chasqueas los labios molesto, queriendo que tu madre te suelte y te deje ir. _Joder_ , es tu último año y ella sigue allí, hasta el último minuto posible a tu lado.

Entonces la miras y ves que está mirando a la familia Weasley-Granger, y de repente sonríe y aun viendo la escena con gusto te dice;

— Qué bonita chica la hija de Hermione Granger ¿No lo crees? — no deja de mirarla, con una estúpida sonrisa que te molesta.

— No es mi tipo — _Mientes._ Es tu tipo desde el minuto uno en que la viste, desde el día en que llegó con su revoltoso cabello rojo y su rostro minado de dulces pecas. Pero ella nunca te ha registrado, ni mirado, ni nada. Ignora tu presencia y eso aún te molesta más; porque sabes que es _imposible_ para ti, porque es demasiado perfecta y tiene una reputación que mantener, que caería si la vieran hablando con un arruinado Malfoy.

Suspiras nervioso. Quieres irte. Alejarte cuanto antes.

— Me voy, mamá. Se hace tarde — te despides pero ella no te deja irte sin darte un beso en tu cabello platino. Luego te vas, sin evitar pasar por al lado de la perfecta familia. Ella no te ve, por supuesto que no lo hace. Eres invisible para ella.

ººº

La persigues todo septiembre, pero _nunca_ te acercas. Te sabes sus horarios, sus quehaceres y pasatiempos, las clases que toma y los libros que lee _porque sí._ Conoces sus gestos al azar y lo mucho que le incomoda su abundante y desprolijo cabello.

Pero hay algo que te llama la atención, que no entiendes. Rose Weasley-Granger siempre está _sola._

Comparte pocos ratos con sus primos, a veces habla con una chica de su casa y otras pocas un chico de Ravenclaw se sienta a su lado a hacer deberes. Es una de las chicas más populares del colegio, y sin embargo, al parecer, no tiene amigos.

Era como si ella ignorase el mundo a su alrededor, ignorase lo respetada y popular que era.

Todo lo que deseas y ella no lo aprovecha. _Tonta Gryffindor._

Quieres hablarle, mierda que quieres hacerlo. Es el último año de ambos y quizás la única oportunidad para conocerla. Pero temes, como un jodido cobarde, que ella no te conteste, que te ignore, o aún peor, que te trate mal.

Entonces continúas con lo tuyo; la persigues en silencio, te sientas la misma cantidad de horas en la biblioteca que ella. Nunca antes has tenido notas tan altas.

Es un viernes, uno común y aburrido, no tienes nada que hacer y sabes que ella, como la aburrida y monótona persona que es, estará sentada con una pila de libros adelantando deberes.

Y vas a la biblioteca, sigiloso, te sientas en una mesa cercana, casi en frente. Ella está sola, la biblioteca está vacía y no se escucha ni un solo pasaje de hojas.

Entonces algo extraño sucede.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — la oyes decir, con su voz dulce pero algo reseca, posiblemente por la cantidad de horas que pasó en silencio. Te paralizas, como si te acabaran de descubrir haciendo algo imprudente. _Porque lo estás haciendo, idiota._

Ella no te mira, sus ojos están puestos en algo que escribe y giras para corroborar que es a ti a quien te habla.

— ¿Disculpa? — hablas por fin, disimulando una incredulidad falsa.

— Llevas la última hora mirándome — sientes todo tu cuerpo calentarse de la vergüenza. Paralizarse. Quieres negarlo pero ¿Tiene sentido? La mirabas porque pensabas que ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no notaría tu insistente mirada sobre ella.

— Yo no estaba… — empiezas negando pero la risa de ella te detiene. Y arqueas tus pálidas cejas. _Se está riendo. De ti._

— Está bien. Solo preguntaba si necesitabas algo — es la primera vez que están hablando, la primera vez que ella te dirige la mirada, sus ojos azules te ven con una dulzura que te cohíbe.

— No necesito nada — dices de pronto, a la defensiva, y ella se encoge de hombros — Solo estoy aburrido — sueltas entonces, dándote cuenta lo agresivo que sonaste antes.

— No entiendo que haces aquí si te aburres — de pronto te sientas acalorado. La jodida Weasley es inteligente; te está metiendo en la boca del lobo, te esta descubriendo — Creo que nunca antes te vi un viernes en biblioteca, lo sabría porque siempre está muy vacía.

— No tenía nada más que hacer.

— ¿Quidditch? ¿Amigos?

— Podría preguntarle lo mismo — ella niega sonriendo.

— No es lo mío, ni el quidditch ni pasarme los viernes… Haciendo eso – dice haciendo un movimiento con la mano — En cambio, si es lo tuyo — esta vez te mira directamente a los ojos y al fin los ves, a esos enormes y azules ojos dirigidos hacia ti. Y se siente como el jodido paraíso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquieres curioso. Toda la vida creyendo que no existes en el mundo de Rose Weasley, creyendo que ella no se percataba de tu presencia. Y entonces escuchas eso de sus labios, y _no entiendes nada._

— Vamos, eres Scorpius Malfoy y esto es Hogwarts, todos sabemos todo de todos — asientes sonriendo. Así que Rose no era tan ignorante como parecía — Y no voy a negar que me di cuenta como pasaste las últimas semanas varias horas en la biblioteca. Las mismas que yo, si no me equivoco — no sabes si sentirte avergonzado o particularmente asombrado de que ella se haya dado cuenta de tu presencia. Pero sabes que debes sentirte estúpido. Y ridículo.

— Intento ser más estudioso — mientes. Y ella sonríe. De _esa_ forma. Y te das cuenta que te trae loco.

— Hasta donde sé, tienes muy buenas notas, Malfoy — y vuelve a mirarte, con esa sonrisa encantadora y genuina. Y te preguntas, como el maldito idiota que eres, si le sonreirá de esa forma a _todos._ Pero te das cuenta que no te importa, o no tanto, porque _joder,_ que valía toda la pena del mundo y todo tu ego ya pisoteado esa sonrisa.

— Eres más observadora de lo pensé.

— Soy muy observadora, que sea callada no quiere decir que no lo sea — te limitas a asentir — ¿Por qué no te acercas? — la miras asombrado, sin disimular, como intentando procesar que te esté invitando, _a ti,_ a sentarte con ella — Digo, es estúpido que estemos entablando una conversación a esta distancia — dice riendo. Y ríes con ella, porque no puedes evitarlo, y te pones de pie para acercarte y sentarte justo a su lado — Tu libro.

— ¿Qué?

— Dejaste el libro en la otra mesa — ves el libro, totalmente abierto en la mitad aunque no hayas leído ni una sola página y ríes por lo malo que eres espiando a las personas.

— ¿No era que te habías dado cuenta que llevaba mirándote la última hora? No sé qué mierda dirá ese libro — ella ríe abiertamente. _Y te enloquece._

— ¿Entonces solo viniste a la biblioteca a mirarme? — _¿Estaban coqueteando? ¿Rose coqueteaba con él?_

— ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que sí? — ella te mira muy serio, pero luego alza las comisuras de sus labios formando una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, involuntaria. Y sabes que estas ganando terreno. Y te sientes bien.

— Podría decirte que puedes sentarte conmigo cuando quieras, Malfoy. A estudiar, claro, a leer tu libro, no a mirarme — Y no evitas reír, porque la Weasley al parecer es más astuta de lo que crees. Y eso te gusta más.

— Si, Weasley, solo vine a mirarte. Y acepto tu invitación, aunque dudo que pueda cumplirla — y ella te sonríe, sin quitarte los ojos de encima y sabes que esa sonrisa vale toda la maldita pena del mundo.

ººº

Así es como te das cuenta que puede existir una especie de relación entre un Malfoy y una Weasley Granger – aunque nadie más lo creyera posible.

Rose era espeluznantemente brillante, al punto que daba susto.

Pasas más tiempo con ella que con tus antiguos amigos, y la jodida bruja, inteligente y responsable como es, te obliga a ir al día con todas las materias. Y ahí estas, siendo el perfecto alumno.

Pero las ves; a las miradas, a los malos comentarios, a las bromas, a las burlas.

Pero te importa la misma mierda. Puedes soportarlo todo, porque quieres estar junto a ella. Su presencia te estabiliza, te hace bien.

Así que la sigues viendo, cada tarde. Y con el paso del tiempo su relación crece. Y ella te regaña. Y a ti te da gracia. Lo disfrutas. Disfrutas ver como ella empieza a sentir confianza contigo. El sentimiento te es demasiado agradable.

— Eres una mala influencia, Scorpius Malfoy — te dice una tarde, mientras te golpea el hombro — ¡Mira todo el tiempo que me has hecho perder! Una hora en la biblioteca y solo hemos leído ¡Dos páginas! — pero todo te lo dice con una sonrisita en los labios, con sus mejillas coloreándose y con sus pecas resaltando.

— Soy una excelente influencia, Weasley, soy el único que hace que sepas que puedes divertirte. Vamos, pelirroja, admítelo.

— Yo sé que puedo divertirme, Malfoy, sólo que…

— No sabes cómo hacerlo — terminas, con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en tus labios. Ella te mira con recelo.

— No, solo que cuando estudiamos, no es algo que debamos hacer.

— Oh ¡Vamos Weasley! Todo el día estudias ¿Cuándo es entonces que te diviertes? — entorna los ojos, de una forma muy sensual, con molestia.

— Los sábados — responde rápidamente.

— Pues, yo nunca me he divertido contigo un sábado — y ella te sonríe, sabiendo lo que estás haciendo, una sonrisa cómplice, y una rendida. Una que acepta todo de ti.

ººº

Así fue como te encontraste con Rose Weasley Granger fuera de la biblioteca, y no para estudiar.

Es un sábado soleado, con un sutil viento fresco y temperatura promedio. Sientes que será un buen día.

Es la primera vez que la ves sin el uniforme; y _mierda_ , que atractiva luce, estaba usando unos comunes jeans muggles, unas zapatillas gastadas y un fino sweater rojo, que acentuaba perfectamente con ella, con su cabello, con sus ojos, con sus pecas. Quedas unos minutos atontado, viéndola llegar con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios rosados y acorazonados. _Una sonrisa nerviosa._ Aún no puedes creer que a ella no le importe verte fuera de la biblioteca, que haya accedido a juntarse contigo, a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts, a verte sin la excusa de una tarea de por medio. _Simplemente verse._

Después de una larga caminata, deciden sentarse junto al lago, bajo un árbol con ramas largas y llenas de hojas que hacía sombra, y fue en ese momento que un chico de Gryffindor – un estúpido de aquella estúpida casa – se acerca con determinación, y con otros dos pisándole los talones.

Alzas la vista, sin poder ignorar que se les esta acercando y Rose hace lo mismo al verlo.

— ¿Así que eres una maldita traidora, Weasley? — sopla de repente, con asco, con repugnancia. Rose queda anonadada, con los labios abiertos del asombro. Tú estás seguro de que es la primera vez que alguien le habla así a ella. Y no soportas que sea tu maldita culpa. No soportas que Rose tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias de juntarse con un Malfoy.

— ¿Qué mierda te sucede, Parks? — saltas de repente, sintiendo la sangre bullir en ti, en defensa y Parks, un estudiante de tu mismo año, que lo conoces por ser un Golpeador de su casa y bastante robusto, comienza a reír.

— ¿Sabes, Weasley? Me habían llegado rumores de tus tardes de estudio con esta asquerosa serpiente, imaginé que aceptaste por ser incapaz de tener un poco de carácter y negarte. ¿Pero pasear por el lago con éste maldito hijo de Mortifago? No sé si me das asco o vergüenza — la miras, esperando que ella respondiera, que diga algo, pero solo ves el ardor de sus ojos y como ésta quedaba allí, sentada, demasiado asombrada y dolida como para hacer algo.

Y no puedes soportarlo, así es como te ves rompiéndole la nariz a ese maldito Gryffindor, para luego sentir como otros dos buenos para nada se tiran encima de ti, golpeándote.

ººº

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un idiota, Scorpius Malfoy? — es lo primero que escuchas cuando abres los ojos. Estas en la enfermería, todo el cuerpo te duele. A tu lado esta Rose, mirándote entre asustada y furiosa, con los ojos rojos por llorar, el pelo suelto y revoltoso, las mejillas coloradas y los labios entornados. Sonríes, nunca antes Rose Weasley te ha parecido tan atractiva — ¿Y qué es lo que te da gracia, si puedo saber? ¡Te dejaron inconsciente! — grita.

— No vas a negar que fue un buen golpe, Weasley — la chica niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Y los que tú recibiste? ¡Fue horrible presenciarlo! ¡Tuve que utilizar magia contra mis compañeros, sabiendo que no está permitido utilizarla en otros alumnos! — se pone roja de impotencia y joder, se ve demasiado sensual para tu propia salud mental — ¡Por tu culpa!

— ¿Rose Weasley rompiendo las reglas por mí? Debo decir que me siento halagado — dices volviendo a sonreír. Y Rose niega con la cabeza.

— Eres imposible, Malfoy — termina diciéndote, mordiéndose los gruesos labios y pasándote una mano por tu cabello.

ººº

— Deberías dejar de verte conmigo — dices. No porque quieres, sino porque se lo debes. Es injusto que alguien como Rose, tan noble y honesta, deba soportar las burlas de los de su propia casa por juntarse con un Malfoy, con un hijo de un ex Mortifago. Contigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo me ha importado lo que piensan los demás, Scorpius?

— No es lo que piensan, Rose, es lo que te _hacen_ —ella niega con la cabeza.

— No me importa.

— Rose…

— Que no me importa, he dicho. No dejaré de hacer lo que se me plazca por un par de matones, Scorpius. Y me decepcionare de ti si piensas dejar de verme por ellos.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura? No es por mí, lo sabes, he soportado esto por años, pero no puedo soportar que te hagan daño a ti por mi culpa — ella te mira, con una de esas miradas severas que tiene, haciéndote saber, sin decir nada, que no cambiará de opinión.

— No soy cabeza dura, me gusta juntarme contigo, Scorpius, solo es eso. Y no cambiaré nada por los demás — sientes como tu vientre se contrae, carajo, ella lo había dicho de forma tan indiferente y para ti, es tan importante que te hace sentir idiota. _"Me gusta juntarme contigo"_ , sabes que la frase te acompañará el resto de la semana.

— ¿Y no te importa que te digan traidora…

— ¿Por juntarme con el hijo de un ex Mortifago? ¡Por Merlín! Que maduren, son estupideces, la guerra ya pasó, nosotros ni siquiera estábamos vivos, y tú no eres ni un Mortifago, tampoco lo es tu padre. ¿Por qué debería importarme que seas hijo de uno que fue? Además, tu padre no parece un mal hombre — era, posiblemente, la primer persona en el mundo que no creía que Draco Malfoy sea un mal hombre, que no le importaba que haya sido un Mortifago. Que no le importaba nada, excepto tú, como persona individual.

— No lo es — afirmas

— ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de malo, ahora, vamos, lee, es tu turno.

Y después de sonreír, después de sentirte mejor, después de verla atontado, vuelves a leer, dándote cuenta que Rose tiene toda la razón del mundo y que no podían permitir que un par de retrasados los separasen.

ººº

Es una tarde de viernes, ya casi anochece y comienzas a bostezar debido al cansancio.

En una semana habrá partido de Quidditch contra los leones y los entrenamientos habían sido especialmente duros y exigentes, solo viste tres veces a Rose esa semana, contando ese mismo viernes y estas agotado.

— Rose, estoy cansado — comienzas.

— Has dicho eso al menos unas tres veces, Scorpius. ¿Por qué en vez de quejarte no me ayudas? Nos falta solo la última consigna, vamos, si lo terminamos hoy luego te sentirás aliviado — ella siempre te dice eso, que era mejor terminar las cosas antes de tiempo que la noche anterior a la entrega de un trabajo, pero ni eso te conforta. Quieres dejar por la mitad el estúpido trabajo de Pociones, _carajo_ , es viernes y ni así la pelirroja se tomaba un descanso.

— ¿Nunca te cansas? — le preguntas, sin ayudarla en absoluto.

— Por supuesto que me canso — dice rodando los ojos.

— ¿Entonces porque no descansamos ahora mismo? — ella te mira de esa forma severa.

— Porque nos falta poco, es más fácil seguir ya y no perder el hilo — das tu cabeza contra la mesa frustrado — ¿Sabes? Estoy siendo egoísta contigo, has tenido entrenamiento todos los días y sé que estás cansado, déjamelo a mí y ve a descansar.

— Sabes que no te dejaría sola terminándolo.

— No me molesta, de verdad. Además, no me sirves cansado.

— ¿Y no te gusta mi compañía? — la pregunta tiene un extra de intención y ella lo sabe al instante, lo notas por cómo te mira y luego por como sonríe negando con la cabeza.

— Sabes que sí, no digas idioteces.

— ¿Entonces por qué me iría?

— Porque estás cansado.

— Cansado para estudiar, no para estar contigo — de repente, estás excesivamente cerca de ella, siente su aroma a frutos rojos, y vainilla, y solo piensas en besarla. En tomar esos rosáceos labios y hacerlos tuyos de una buena vez.

— Scorpius… — te dice en un hilo de voz nervioso, ahogado. Te gusta tenerla así.

— Rose — susurras en su oído y su piel blanca y pecosa se eriza por completo, entonces le pasas tus dedos por la piel del brazo, sutilmente y ella suspira.

Rose por fin gira y sus narices se rozan. Ella ahoga un suspiro.

Ves como ella se detiene en tus grises y gélidos ojos, como detiene su pulgar en la cicatriz de tu ceja izquierda y platinada. Es como si estuviera estudiando cada rasgo de tu rostro, cada detalle. Tú en cambio solo te limitas a ver sus labios con una sed involuntaria. Y lo único que sabes es que quieres envolverlos en los tuyos. Tomarlos. Hacerlos jodidamente tuyos de una buena y puta vez.

— He esperado mucho tiempo para esto — dices antes de atrapar su boca entre tus labios y Rose responde. Te besa con la misma intensidad, con la misma necesidad y con las mismas ganas, porque aunque jamás lo admita en voz alta, ella también estaba esperando hace tiempo que tú por fin la besaras.

ººº

Has aprendido a conocer a Rose Weasley Granger.

La has conocido.

Y Rose es mucho más que libros, pecas y sabiduría.

No es monótona.

No es aburrida.

No es quedada.

Es apasionada.

Genuina.

Amable.

Es brillante.

Y joder, _la amas._

* * *

Como dije, el summary es tan pésimo que da pena, pero espero que la historia no tanto.

Shippeo el scorose hace bastante, y sin embargo, tengo varios ScorpiusxLily subidos jaja. El tipo de narración no me convence, es la primer vez que la pruebo, pero decidí dejarla así al final.

Si alguien se paso ¡Me lo hace saber!

Un beso y saludos!

PeaceLilith.


End file.
